


Untitled Long Long Road Snippet

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Long Long Road [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's traded for a pretty awesome sex toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Long Long Road Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written by Padawanhilary on her own. It is set after Ending Two and is a glimpse of Dr. McKay and Dr. Sheppard on Atlantis. The toy Rodney's using on John is [something like this.](http://www.blowfish.com/catalog/toys/prostate.html#t-rof-2239)

Rodney pulled the toy out of its wrapping, examining it closely. It was...impressive, to say the least, a beautiful blue C-curve of what couldn't help but be utter bliss. Thank God for sexually-intelligent planets and discreet trade negotiations, Rodney thought for about the dozenth time. This had been an unusual circumstance, with individuals able to request items for themselves--provided they had something to use as currency. Rodney and John had provided several technical manuals on the planet's preferred mode of transportation, and now he decided that as much as they'd sworn and cursed over those damned books, it was probably one of the best exchanges he'd ever made.

"The traders say you can fuck with it in," he said with some skepticism, and given the look on John's face, glazed-over and hungry, it didn't seem his doubt would get a chance to change. "Could you keep your coordination enough to fuck with that in? Turned on?" He activated the bullet and let John feel the vibration, a moderate, dense hum.

"Uh." John licked his lips, then shook his head. "Honestly? Probably not, but...God, I'd love to try." He looked at Rodney hopefully, turning the toy over in his hands.

"Oh, you're so cute," Rodney smirked, patting John's cheek sharply enough to be just this side of a slap. "You're not fucking anybody. Not tonight. Now up."

John pushed up obediently into a standing kneel and flushed. He was naked in a cock ring, his collar and some nice wrist and ankle cuffs, though nothing was clipped together yet. At this point in the scene, Rodney could spend a while getting off on the aesthetic appeal, and few things were more aesthetic than John kneeling semi-patiently on the bed. He liked even better that his lover, who trained with Ronon and Teyla and could effortlessly kick Rodney's ass (even if Rodney cheated and fought dirty, and yeah, he'd tried) was willing to kneel for him in a potentially humiliating position in nothing but strategic strips of leather and metal.

And after all this time, surrounded by men who were so hot that they made Rodney go all inferiority-complex, that John wanted to...it still made Rodney catch his breath.

Rodney set the toy down and wrapped his palm over the front of the collar, then leaned down to kiss John, all but eating up his mouth. John leaned into it, at once shamelessly slutty, and Rodney groaned. Oh, yeah. It was always enough to remind Rodney that John was his, just the way John sank into the kiss like he'd let Rodney eat him whole.

Closing off the kiss slowly, Rodney pulled back to look at John. The flush was still there, and John was rock-hard, cock arching up against his stomach. Rodney passed his hand over it. "Lube's right there," he nodded toward the small table near the bed. "Get yourself ready. Not too much, though."

John's flush deepened. "Not too much lube, or not too much prep?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Prep. It's not big, it's just shaped differently."

"Okay." That, John could agree on; he'd never seen anything like this weird creation. Not, of course, that he wasn't perfectly happy putting it in if that was what Rodney wanted.

John got his fingers wet with lube and spread his legs more, feeling Rodney's eyes on him and that shaky combination of tense humiliation and heat that Rodney always managed to bring out. The angle was hard to get, and he knew Rodney made him do this for just that reason. It made John feel clumsy, overeager and unwieldy--and it only fed his hard-on.

Rodney watched with some interest, giving himself the occasional stroke through his uniform. "I worked out the issue with the kneeling and the toy staying in place," he said after a moment. He went to the closet and pulled out a carefully-wrapped package made of towel and pillow, held together with belts and looking like an overstuffed sausage.

Eyes widening, John nodded quickly. "That's--yeah, it's perfect." He pulled his fingers out. "I'm ready," he said, sounding almost pleading.

Rodney chuckled fondly. "Slut." He took up the toy and added more lube to it. With John still in that half-kneel, Rodney started working the toy into him, then just knelt up behind him to get close and make sure the angle was right. Hell, it was all angle. He wasn't pushing it in so much as he was feeding it inch by inch into John's ass, feeling his way along as he did it.

John closed his eyes and leaned back into Rodney, breathing shakily now. "It's--it feels really good," he got out with a shiver. The toy wasn't cold to the touch, and it wasn't too wide; had it been straight, it would've been a pretty boring thing as far as sex toys went. But the way it curved made it feel a whole hell of a lot bigger than it actually was, and soon John was gasping and squirming, eyes wide as he took more and more of it.

"Fuck, that's hot," Rodney hissed, rubbing around John's hole once the toy was seated properly. John's voice had risen to a desperate, moaning whine between breaths, and the thing wasn't even on yet.

Taking up the pillow roll, Rodney shoved it between John's legs, parallel with his thighs. "Sit," he ordered, and John almost yelped as his ass, now full of firm, rubbery prostate stimulation, came down on the pillow.

"Oh, yeah," Rodney nodded thoughtfully. "That'll definitely work. Up again."

The constant movement was driving John nuts; more so than with a regular toy, every shift and hitch moved this thing a lot, driving it sharply against his prostate, the weird, nubbly outer end of it rubbing up under his balls. He cried out and began squirming wildly when Rodney turned the vibration on.

"Rodney--Rodney, fuck, so much--please," he babbled, but he knew as well as Rodney did how this was going to go. Rodney ignored the begging and just did what he'd planned to do: he clipped John's wrists and ankles together and then stepped back to admire the effect.

John had, of course, been horny all day; just the idea of something new, something Rodney wanted to use on him, rendered him useless when they were alone. Oh, his work focus was impeccable, and Rodney knew better than to cross that line, but the second they'd hit the door to their little rooms, John had practically flung himself at Rodney's feet.

Now, he was a writhing, squirming mass of leather-clad slut, and Rodney smiled slowly. "Good thing for you that's an extra-no-bullshit cock ring," he said, "because you're so not allowed to come."

"Fuck," John almost whimpered, dropping his head. "And you're just going to watch."

"Oh! No, I'm not, actually," Rodney said as though he'd just remembered something--John knew better, though. Rodney never forgot anything. "I'll be working out some of the console translations."

"Oh, you're shitting me," John moaned weakly, and he yelped and jerked as Rodney reached between his legs, gunned the vibe and then brought it down again.

"No more talking," Rodney ordered, and to John's disbelief, he actually did sit down at the desk. "I'm working, here." He wasn't, of course, actually working out the real translations; he had copied some of the symbols down and had a rough draft going, but he'd planned to check it over later, clear-headed and not distracted by a quivering, moaning submissive.

John whined. He was squirming again, almost riding that pillow like a horse, and if Rodney hadn't known, he'd wonder why: the toy was silent and invisible, tucked tight under John's ass and behind his scrotum.

These were the moments John wondered if he could just die from this. He knew what kind of picture he presented, flushed and sheened with sweat now as he fought to control himself, unable to hold still but struggling to anyway just because the toy was so fucking much, so fucking direct, right there and making him buzz and jerk and ache every time it rubbed again. The little silver vibe was right against his balls, right on his perineum, and that felt amazing. It quickly became a vicious cycle, though: he'd want to rub on it, ride the little bumps and the external vibe, and then the toy would shift inside and make him wriggle, nudging that curve again. It fired off that electric-hot ache through him and left him gasping, hands fisted in the cuffs and tensing all over to force himself still again. He couldn't kneel up and get away from it, and he couldn't really rest his weight on the pillow because that drove the blunt end of the toy up inside him hard, almost too hard to bear but so fucking good that John almost thought he could come anyway, cock ring or no. A good reason to hold himself up, though it hardly made things easier.

The struggle, even from the periphery of Rodney's vision, was really, really hot. He was struggling to control his breathing while he pretended to ignore John, and yeah...after a while, he was really glad he'd drafted an extra copy of the console panel, because looking back over it, he could tell he was fucking it up.

John watched Rodney with a kind of desperation. It hadn't all been sunshine and roses between them since they'd come here. To say this was a high-stress job was a disgusting understatement. They'd stayed together though, solidly, and at times like this John knew just what he had. He was perfectly aware that guys like Ronon Dex made Rodney feel uncomfortably plain, though John could never quite figure out how that was. As he stared at the man he belonged to and tried to find some equilibrium between moving and not moving, kneeling up and not kneeling up too far, he wished Rodney could just climb between his ears and feel everything John felt. That guy right there doing Ancient symbol work while his sub twisted in his leather, the evil genius who had devised a setup so gorgeous and hot and pleasurable and so fucking torturous because someone planetside had mentioned casually that "items of all pleasurable persuasions" could be had for the asking, that guy...he was the guy who totally owned John. He was the guy John was so fucking in love with that right now, while John just tried to be good and not beg while Rodney kept his face turned away, it almost hurt, deep inside John's chest.

Finally, Rodney pushed aside the useless translation work. He and John would probably have a laugh over it later. He looked at John, and the sheer need written all over him startled Rodney a little. Oh, he'd plotted all of this out to be torture, but it still felt like so much. He realized that John was shaking all over, mouthing "please, please, please" in between desperate noises.

Moving to the edge of the bed, Rodney undid his fly and pulled his cock out, angling it toward John. John fell on it like he was starving, sucking and licking and deep-throating, taking it down over and over, letting out hungry little whimpering moans whenever he had air.

"Oh, God, John," Rodney moaned, hands tight in John's hair. It wasn't going to take him long; John's mouth was sloppy and tight in his eagerness, and Rodney had been half-hard all day and dying for it the past couple of hours.

John let out another high moan, sucking harder. He needed Rodney to come like this, more than anything else. Once again, Rodney's pleasure had become everything, in spite of the fact that John was still canting his hips and floundering to keep from catching the wrong angle.

"That's it," Rodney groaned, and he held John's head still and shoved in. He angled up onto his toes as John swallowed and swallowed, and then he pushed back with a heavy sigh.

"Good," he huffed out and ran a hand over his hair. Leaning down, Rodney unsnapped the cock ring and wrapped his hand tightly around John's erection. "Come."

For an instant, John had no idea what to do. Still reeling after Rodney's orgasm, he went stock still, mouth falling open. He choked out a sob and shuddered, sitting hard on the toy, and then the tension overwhelmed him and he strained against the cuffs, back arching as he threw his head back and came, gasping out ragged, pained breaths. His vision sparkled and went gray.

Rodney was right there then, sitting next to John and holding him to keep him from slumping over. "Good boy," he whispered, tucking his hand between John's legs to kill the vibe. John was still panting, and Rodney had to work quickly to do everything he needed to. While he held John up, he reached back to unclip all of the cuffs. "Good boy," he repeated, bringing John's arms around. John was still too far down to take care of himself.

It took a little while, but in the end, John was lying down on his side, cuffs all set aside. He'd gone through half a glass of water and hadn't said much, but his eyes were clearing, and that was all Rodney wanted.

"Okay?" Rodney asked as they curled up together under a blanket.

In response, John laughed softly, and Rodney could swear it was the best sound he'd heard in days. Yes, John was coming up just fine.

"Okay?" John snorted. "I'm, like, so okay I think if I were any more okay I'd be...can you die of endorphins? Or orgasm? That's how okay I am."

Rodney grinned, scooting closer to give John a kiss, a hand on his nape and covering the buckle of the collar. "So I guess we'll be trying to finagle another trip for toys?"

(end)


End file.
